


a car ride apart

by Cirkne



Series: texting [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Texting, jeremys pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: Big Red: i own three pairs of weed socks i invented straight culture





	a car ride apart

blue sent a photo to "Michael Mell deserves a better car 2k17"

blue: christine says hi! 

small red: i say hi bacc

Big Red: She looks pretty! 

blue: she told me to tell you that she would eat an entire pinecone for you

Big Red: Im flattered 

small red: as you should be 10/10 validation

Big Red: I would eat an entire pinecone for her also

small red: cronch

blue: cronch

Big Red: Cronch

*

blue sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves a better car 2k17"

blue: i trust no dog people

small red: brooke

blue: i trust one dog people

Big Red: Dogs aren't bad

small red: blocced

blue: blocced

* 

small red sent a message to Big Red

small red: add flashlight by tfb to our playlist

Big Red: Which one

small red: the gay one

Big Red: All of them are gay 

small red: the extra gay one 

Big Red: Will do 

small red: ok cool

small red: its a good song

small red: listen to it

small red: reminds me of you and jeremiah

Big Red: Gay

small red: yh well

small red: im gay

*

small red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves a better car 2k17"

small red: can we be "big dick" "small dick" and "no dick" 

blue: none of us have dicks rich

small red: UM speak for urself jeremiah i have a dick in my heart

blue: sounds gross

small red: ur face sounds gross

small red: u can be big dick bc ur just a huge fcking dick 

blue: <3

Big Red: Am i left with "no dick" 

Big Red: Bullying

small red: FINE WE STAY AS COLORS 

small red: worst friends

Big Red: <3

blue: <3

*

small red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves a better car 2k17"

small red: my life but every time someone assumes i had a crush on jake it gets faster

Big Red: Youd die

small red: exactly

Big Red: no dying

blue: illegal 

small red: im just tired

small red: we dont even talk anymore

Big Red: Do you want to talk to him? 

small red: maybe 

small red: idk sometimes i do but i have nothing to say to him 

small red: we would have never become friends if it wasnt for the squip

small red: it was never real with him u know

blue: yeah 

small red: it doesnt matter anyway i burned down his house so

Big Red: No you didnt rich the squip did

small red: everyone thinks i did

small red: everyone thinks i got jealous because he got back with chloe and burned down his house

small red: how pathetic they all think i am

blue: im sorry rich we love you 

Big Red: We love you rich and we know you didnt do it 

Big Red: Christine and Brooke and Jenna know too. Even jake

Big Red: i think chloes the only one that still thinks the whole squip thing was drugs

small red: her and the rest of the school

blue: none of them matter

small red: yh

small red: sorry 

Big Red: You have nothing to be sorry for

blue: we love you

Big Red: We love you

small red: i love you both too

* 

small red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves a better car 2k17"

small red: im going for a walk if either of u want to join me

blue: lemme see if dads still awake i hav to warn him

Big Red: I can drive us to your house rich

small red: cool

Big Red: Ill go find pants

blue: im wearing my pjs i dont care

small red: same

Big Red: Im too autistic for that

blue: fair

small red: fair

Big Red: 5 minutes jeremy

blue: ok

*

Big Red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves a better car 2k17"

Big Red: Mom was totally waiting in the kitchen when i came home

Big Red: Why does she wake up at five am anyway its the weekend just sleep in mom 

blue: you in trouble?

Big Red: Nah just had to promise ill go to the beach with them for "family bonding" 

Big Red: Gross 

blue: pats

Big Red: Is pats

Big Red: You think rich fell asleep?

blue: probably

blue: you should also sleep

Big Red: You too

blue: yeah

blue: gn 

Big Red: Gn <3

blue: <3

*

Big Red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves a better car 2k17"

Big Red: Hng

Big Red: She didnt tell me we'd be going to the beach Today 

Big Red: Im so tired

Big Red: You two are asleep ofc lucky assholes

Big Red: How much coffee can i drink before i die asking for a friend

Big Red: My cousins are going too at least 

Big Red: I can tell them about video games and educate young minds

* 

Big Red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves a better car 2k17"

Big Red: Its two pm why are both of you still asleep i need moral support

Big Red: Also the answer was three cups of coffee i felt my soul leave my body

blue: weak

Big Red: JEREMY MY BUDDY 

blue: thats me 

Big Red: How are you

blue: sleepy

blue: warm

blue: lowkey wish i could cuddle someone

Big Red: If i wasnt in the car right now 

small red: gay

blue: gay 

blue: rich come over and cuddle me 

blue: or at least come play video games with me 

small red: sure

Big Red: I hate the beach suddenly

blue: <3

Big Red renamed the group to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

small red: <3

*

blue sent a photo to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

blue: warm

Big Red sent a photo to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

Big Red: Cold

small red: ARE U KICKING UR COUSIN

Big Red: Its for the picture hes fine

Big Red: He deserved it anyway he splashed me

small red: hdbajdnshfbahdbaifbisnd

small red: didnt know u get so grumpy without sleep

blue: he really does

blue: its cute

Big Red: shut up jeremy

blue: <3

Big Red: I hate both of you

Big Red: Cuddling without me is a crime

small red: we'll be here when you come back 

Big Red: You better

*

Big Red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17" 

Big Red: I hate sand

Big Red: So Much

small red: pats

Big Red: Thank you 

*

Big Red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

Big Red: The waters way too cold idk how my family can stand it 

Big Red: I should have brought a book

Big Red: Or you

blue: gay

Big Red: No im a het

blue: fake

Big Red: Not fake i own three pairs of weed socks i invented straight culture

blue: didnt rich buy u another pair recently

Big Red: Four pairs of weed socks. Even more proof

small red: a weed tshirt too

Big Red: The evidence is staring u in the face

Big Red: Michael Mell, a hetero, 

small red: we'll get u a straight pride patch

Big Red: Do those exist

small red: probably

blue: ive seen them

Big Red: Horrible i take it back im gay im burning all of my weed clothes

blue: blaze it

small red: what will u wear michael thats like half your closet

Big Red: True

*

small red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

small red: MICHAEL I TOTALLY BEAT HIM AT MARIO KART I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD

blue: HE CHEATED MICHAEL HE KICKED ME OFF THE BEANBAG 

small red: ITS WHAT U GET FOR MOVING WITH YOUR WHOLE BODY LIKE A NERD 

blue: IT HELPS

small red: YOUR FACE HELPS

Big Red: You two are ridiculous ilysm

blue: gay

small red: gay 

*

Big Red sent a photo to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"  
Big Red sent a photo to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

Big Red: The skys pretty

Big Red: Wish you were here

small red: gay

small red: jeremiahs driving rn but he also says ur gay

Big Red: Is he driving u home

Big Red: You said you'd wait for me

small red: we are! 

small red: im sleeping over hes driving me to get my shark blanket

Big Red: Oh 

Big Red: Good

Big Red: We're gonna drive home soon too

small red: nice

small red: we'll be waiting

small red: <3

Big Red: <3

*

Big Red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

Big Red: Your light isnt on are you asleep

blue: no we're here it made richs eyes hurt so we turned it off

blue: u hav a key right i dont wanna move

Big Red: Yes ill just grab clothes and be there

blue: ok 

*

blue sent a message to Big Red

blue: do u think i can put richs blanket in the wash without upsetting him

Big Red: Probably not

blue: he said he can rarely wash it at home bc if his father saw it hed say hes grown out of having shark blankets and throw it out 

Big Red: Maybe when hes awake 

blue: yeah

blue: u gonna come to the kitchen? im making pancakes

Big Red: Hes hugging me in his sleep jeremy and i have so much cuddling to catch up to

blue: fair

blue: ill just bring them to bed when theyre done

Big Red: Leave some for your dad 

blue: yeah

*

small red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

small red: please fall asleep so i can take pictures of you and hang them in my room so when i wake up feel like yeah everythings alright

small red: you are still here you are still happy you are still smiling and laughing u are still the only thing and everything i need in my life 

blue: thats rlly fucking gay rich

small red: its lyrics

small red: but yh

small red: love you a lot

Big Red: Love you too!! 

blue: love you too

blue: also just put your blanket into of the dryer

blue: ill drive it to you when its completely dry

small red: hero <3

blue: <3

*

small red sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

small red: what if instead of us eating the squip pill it ate us

Big Red: W hy

blue: vore

Big Red: NO 

small red: YES

*

blue sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

blue: christine wants to know if either of u wanna join us for a movie tonight

Big Red: Would you rather be alone with her?

blue: ... yes

Big Red: Oh would you look at that i suddenly have very important plans

small red: cough cough im very sick cough cough

blue: love u guys

small red: ;) 

blue: christine says she hopes u feel better rich

small rich: what an angel

blue: honestly

* 

blue sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

blue: nvm 

Big Red: ? 

blue: she was hoping u two would go with us bc she brought a date

blue: now im just watching them be cute

blue: her date is brooke btw

blue: i kind of wanna die 

Big Red: Need an out? 

blue: yes please

Big Red: Ok give me a sec

*

blue sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

blue: rich did u know michael invented fake crying

small red: hdbajdbssjdn did it work

blue: yh he pretended that his plans were a date and he got stood up and christine felt so bad she almost cancelled the movie all together

blue: i managed to convince her that michael would rather just be with me 

small red: good job 

blue: we're gonna get slushies and smoke in his basement if u wanna

small red: nah old man will get angry if im out this much 

blue: ok

small red: how u holding up btw

blue: idk

blue: i guess this is a push to really get over her? 

blue: hopefully seeing her happy with someone else will help me move on

small red: yeah

small red: love you

blue: love you

*

blue sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

blue: christines poly and im poly and i love brooke maybe i could never date her again but shes a good person i wouldnt mind being metamours with her

small red: okay

blue: except christine doesnt like me we talked about that after our first date she fucking said she'd try for me how horrible is that she shouldn't have to try to feel something for me just because i can't get over her 

small red: im sorry jeremy

blue: its fine

*

small red sent a message to Big Red

small red: michael, 

Big Red: Yeah im gonna try to get him to sleep

small red: stay with him? 

Big Red: Ofc

small red: <3

Big Red: <3

*

blue sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

blue: sorry about yesterday 

small red: you didn't do anything wrong 

blue: <3

blue: im better now btw i guess i just needed to cry yesterday

small red: im glad u feel better

small red: going to school today? 

blue: yh im waiting for michael to get ready

blue: see u in bio

small red: see u

* 

blue sent a message to "Michael Mell deserves cuddles 2k17"

blue: bio class but every time im bored it gets faster

small red: im sitting Right Here jeremiah am i not entertaining enough

blue: absolutely not

small red: r00d

blue: hfnajdbsjc

blue: gross

blue: delete that 

small red: m4k3 m3 

blue: DISGUSTING 

sm4ll r3d: ;) 

blue: NO 

sm4ll r3d changed the group name to "M1ch43l M3ll d3s3rv3s cuddles 2k17"

blue removed sm4ll r3d from the group

*

Big Red sent a message to "M1ch43l M3ll d3s3rv3s cuddles 2k17"

Big Red: What happened

Big Red added sm4l r3d to the group

Big Red: DID YOU TWO ACTUALLY GET KICKED OUT OF BIOLOGY

blue: HE ATTACKED ME 

sm4ll r3d: YOU DELETED ME FROM THE GC

Big Red: Ill delete u both from existence

sm4ll r3d: hfbajfnsjf

sm4ll r3d: love you too michael

blue: change the gc name rich 

sm4ll r3d: n o its B34ut1ful

blue: who let you exit the womb

sm4ll r3d: HDNAKDBAIBFJE

sm4ll r3d changed the group name to "who let you exit the womb"

blue: blocced


End file.
